Goals of surgical procedures include, inter alia, making the smallest incision possible and ensuring that the procedure is performed optimally such that any further corrective procedures are not warranted, or are at least kept to a minimum. Surgical clamps are very critical instruments which play an important role during many surgical procedures. Existing surgical clamps include those used to remove foreign bodies, such as, for example, glass, metal, and NORPLANT.TM. contraceptive capsules. Presently these types of foreign bodies are removed by making an incision and grasping the foreign object with a curved-jaw, locking clamp known as a "mosquito clamp". However, the clamps available on the market are inadequate in that they do not sufficiently grasp the foreign object, and are also of a size that requires an excessively large incision.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,268 describes a surgical clamp with curved crossed members which provide accessibility. This clamp also comprises a rat-tooth like structure and longitudinal grooves on the crossed members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,538 describes a surgical clamp with serrations on the crossed members.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,132 describes a surgical clamp with a tooth and recess for the tooth at the tip of the jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,586 describes a hemostat with the general structure of a typical clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,214 describes a surgical forceps with a projection and a recess on the tip of the jaws. The jaws may also be curved as well as tapered.
U.S. Pat. No. D246,190 depicts a hepatic occlusion clamp.
None of the surgical clamps or hemostats currently available are optimal for removing foreign bodies, such as, for example, NORPLANT.TM. contraceptive capsules. The clamps are either too large or do not sufficiently grasp the foreign body. In addition, some of the clamps have a pattern of transverse grooves which does not provide for adequate gripping. As a result of using the currently available clamps, a larger incision is required. In addition, the foreign body sometimes slips from the clamp jaws, necessitating further surgical procedures to remove the foreign body. If the foreign body is a capsule containing a medicament, such as a NORPLANT.TM. capsule or any other capsule containing a medicament, such slipping can cause unwanted damage to the capsule or even necessitate further surgical removal procedures.
The present invention provides a solution to a long-standing problem of inadequate surgical clamps. The present invention provides a new surgical clamp which provides for sufficient gripping of a foreign body and for the safe removal of a foreign body. The present invention also allows for a smaller incision during surgery.